


Cop and Mouse

by uselessleetleman



Category: The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Boss joji, Dirty Talk, Gang leader Joji, Gay, M/M, Police AU, Police officer Ian, hinted NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessleetleman/pseuds/uselessleetleman
Summary: Ian Carter was assigned to tracking down George - a well known gang leader whose face has not been seen by any witnesses, however, he is the mastermind behind countless lootings and acts of vandalism - can Ian find him and put him behind bars?





	1. Bar

            The ear piercing sound of police sirens broke the night’s silence as a black patrol car pulled up in the middle of nowhere, right next to a house that appeared to be abandoned. After a few moments, the sirens went silent and the doors pushed open, out stepping two men from the from seats; one tall and lanky, glasses dangling on his nose bridge, hand in his pocket and hat crookedly on his head. The other officer was a rather chubby man, holding a pink glazed donut with sprinkles in hand, light brown beard coated in the rainbow stuff. His hat was absent, and was actually left in the trunk of the car where no one looked.

            A cool breeze came from the building the officers were visiting, the place oozing with ominous silence that would be considered ear piercing for some, but for our officers – the tall one being Ian, the fatter one being Chad – it was nothing, but pleasant. After enduring hours and hours of shouting, police sirens and other mentally destructive noises, this silence was actually what they needed. Too bad it didn’t last for long, as Chad decided to speak up, wiping the rainbow coloured sprinkles from the thick bush of his beard.

            “So what are we here for?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, mouth full with the consumed sweet, some of the pink frosting layered up on the bottom of his lips and the top of his beard. Ian sighed and shook his head before explaining.

            “A gang’s leader is apparently located here. We have many witnesses who have reported seeing strange occurrences happen around, such as fragile objects being thrown out of windows at passer by people, or just at the outside world.” Ian explained and fixed his glasses, sighing. “Put the doughnut away, and help Me.” he grunted and reached for his pistol on his belt, keeping a hand on it as he walked up to the door, Chad following behind with a few steps, silence consuming up the two. Ian then suddenly slammed the front door down with one powerful kick. ”This is a police investigation, we know you are there!” he shouted and Chad lit a torch, lighting the room. Ian held the gun up in front of his chest, but far from his body before gagging – the place was atrocious. Debris was piled up on the dead bodies of several animals, most of their necks either snapped, or their heads completely severed from their bodies. Several cats had other cats’ heads sewn on their body, the stench being stomach churning. It smelt like a mixture of three week old piss, carcasses and oddly enough, fresh eggs.

            “Stay close, stay close.” Ian murmured to Chad, holding back vomit as he slowly stepped forward, the chubbier one following him behind closely. The taller one then turned around and his bearded counterpart moved with him, lighting at everything Ian could look at, until he stopped at a door which was shut and was perfectly in-tact – unlike the rest of the place. He motioned for his partner in crime fighting to follow as he walked to the door quietly before shoulder slamming into it, both hands on the handle of his gun. As he stepped inside, his breath was taken. Firearms of all sorts were decorating the wall in a neat manner by type, a desk in the middle of the room. It wasn’t a very fancy place, but compared to what the two have witnessed earlier, it was a mansion.

            Only then did Ian notice a man sitting behind the table, wearing a mask. He was balancing an egg by the thinner bit under a mask before glancing up and scoffing loudly, almost screeching after a few seconds of silence. He threw the egg at the officer in the front which triggered a fight or fight response in Ian, causing him to pull his gun up and shoot the man in the mask through the shoulder, the firing of the gun and egg hitting Ian’s forehead echoing through the room at the same exact millisecond – the strange man landing on the floor, clutching his shoulder in agony and crying. 

            “I know why you are here!” he laughed manically and rolled over in his own pool of blood which slowly started to spread, staining the old and rotting floorboards with crimson red. “You are trying to get to George, but you aren’t gonna go far!” he snarled, snapping his teeth at Chad who pulled him up and placed him on his shoulder before calmly walking out of the room, Ian looking around. He pulled out his walkie, pushing down on the speak button.

            “This is Carter speaking, we have found a seemingly insane man at the investigated house among with unregistered firearms. I need reinforcements to take the firearms in custody and search the house. Over.” he said and let go of the button, the cracking signalling his call to the station had ended. Just as he turned around, the lanky man saw something in the crack of a wall, something dark moved. He walked up to the hole and glanced through, not seeing anything. After shrugging it off and blaming his imagination and probably a rat, the officer moved on, unaware of the weight of what he had done.

            At the station, Ian and Chad reported with the injured and manically laughing man who was taken for questioning.

            “How’s the questioning going?” Ian asked Chad who just exited, giving an elongated sigh and a shake of his head. He looked tired and disappointed, and seemingly just overall done with the whole situation at hand.

            “The guy wouldn’t shut up about how ‘George will get his revenge’ and how ‘we can’t stop him because George is superior to us’, so we are taking him to a mental institution before questioning him again.” The chubby officer explained and held out a box full of donuts to Ian who shook his head, signalling he wasn’t interested in the sweets.

            “Did he say anything else?” Ian asked with his neat brows furrowed, watching Chad take a giant bite of the sprinkle covered delicacy – yet again.

            “That if we want to even get near him, we should see the Twin Sisters. Whatever the fuck that means.” he shrugged and snorted whilst laughing, sending Ian to think; this George had been searched for the police for ages, and his face wasn’t even found – how the hell are they going to find anything about him? “Cunt says George likes a challenge and a good drink. Helps fucken’ lot.” Chad grunted and rolled his eyes, walking to the lounge of the station. Ian started to wonder; was George calling him out? He decided to question the man himself.

            After endless struggling, talking to the captive for two hours that felt like forever, Ian managed to gather that this George has a pink tattoo and that (by the man’s words) “is a real trickster that enjoys a good show”. It wasn’t much, but was still better than nothing and that’s what mattered in the first place.

            “Found out anythin’ interesting about the fucker?” Chad laughed after he saw his colleague enter, but still keeping a conversation with another officer, laughing softly at the awful jokes the other told – he was a sucker for bad jokes after all.

            “Cunt said George has a pink tattoo and is a real trickster that enjoys a good show.” the lankier one of the two explained, making all three officers present sigh and shake their heads.

            Hours, days and even weeks passed and Ian finally got a day off from investigating this mysterious George, which he decided to spend by going clubbing nearby to the Twin Sisters club, a fairly known club for criminals and underground dealers and having extremely violent fights and really strong drinks, but not less known for the dancers and servers who were all dressed in bunny costumes – both male and female employees being dressed this way.

            After showing his ID to the guards at the door – who would let anyone in, even if they are underage; some extra money would grant anyone in – Ian made his way inside and felt a slight blush spread across his cheeks, looking around in the area; there weren’t many people, only about thirty or forty non-employees were present. Some of them were sitting on black and red leather couches which were neatly in a row next to a wall, some having workers wearing bunny costumes by them. Even though the visitors were abundantly men, some female ones appeared in the crowds too which sent chills down Ian’s spine. It was strange seeing people so well dressed in a place like this, and it was certainly unusual to see people said to be the scummiest of them all being covered in expensive and heavy jewellery which glistened in the soft lights of the dimly lit place.

            “May I help you?” someone asked from Ian’s side which scared him – it was a somewhat lively voice coated in a thick Australian accent. The American turned his head only to feel shivers go down his spine yet again – a man stood by him, somewhat thin torso embraced by the bunny costume all employees wore, fishnets on his muscular, strong thighs. He wore makeup some women could only dream of replicating, crimson red lipstick coating his thick lips. Black eyeliner framed his bluish green eyes, fairly coloured eyeshadow coating his eyelids and his long lashes fluttered with every blink he made with his eyes. “Uh, hello?” he asked and flailed his hand in front of the officer’s face, causing the taller one to snap out of it and look away, the redness of his face not visible thanks to the multi-coloured lights of the place.

            “Yeah, sorry. Just a bit tired with work and all.” Ian said with a crooked smile, the boy taking his wrist gently before leading him to a leather sofa and sat him down.

            “I’m going to be your server for the night, so make yourself home. My name is Max.” the man in the suit said and left to the bar. Ian awkwardly leaned into the corner of the couch and laid his arm on the back and arm rest of the furniture, crossing his legs. Not soon after Max returned with a metal tray holding all sorts of exotic drinks and delicacies, sitting by Ian. He held the tray out for the man who shyly took a piece of cake, blushing hard at the surroundings.

            “My name is Ian.” he managed to sputter out as Max put the tray aside and sat on his knees on the sofa by the older one, straightened back as he reached forward and started to massage the other’s chest with his fingertips ever so gently.

            “Ian, huh?” the Australian mewled softly and pulled himself closer, practically leaning up against the officer’s ear which sent jolts of excitement and adrenaline down his spine, a bit shaking the brunette. “Have you ever heard of an Australian kiss?” he whispered sensually, the whispers triggering an ASMR sense in Ian, causing him to shudder.

            “N-no, what’s that..?” the blushing man asked. Max began to circle his fingertips on Ian’s stomach and was slowly moving down, biting his lips and smirking.

            “Let me show you.” he purred. Just before his fingers arrived at their destination, the worker was yanked back, and Ian looked up with a beetroot red face, in awe. A short, seemingly half Japanese man stood tall, eyeing him for a few moments before looking at Max sternly.

            “You know we can’t do things like this here.” the man said, his voice low and soothing to the ear. He wore a white shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a black vest over it, pink tie around his neck. He had an ear pierced, and the mellow lights of the place bathed him in grace, his messy hair highlighted with multiple shades of red and pink, a few blue streaks of light also visible in the coal black mess of strands framing his face. A few tattoos dangled out from under his dress shirt and his arms were also decorated with the permanent artworks. “Go, make yourself useful. I have to apologise to the officer.” the half Jap said and the place went silent, even the musicians stopped playing. “Don’t worry, he seems to be pretty nice, continue on with whatever you dirty freaks are doing.” he laughed in his deep voice as everyone returned to what they were doing, Max rushing to the doors and started chatting with a few other servers, occasionally glancing Ian’s way.

            “How did you know?” the tall one asked and sat up properly as the stranger spread out on the other side of the couch with a rather smug smile.

            “Saw you on patrols before.” he said with a smirk and pulled out a box of cigarettes from his pocket, raising a brow to give some to Ian. “Want some?” he asked but Ian declined with a shake of his head. The man in the vest nodded and put the box away before lighting his cigarette, yawning a bit. “Name’s Joji, I run this pervert hole. Not used to seeing officers around, but I’m happy you’re here. You are interesting.” Joji stated and raised his brows slightly at the blushing man.

A few hours have passed and Ian slowly eased up with Joji, talking about life and work to him – apparently the man has always dreamed of owning his own bar, and the opportunity kind of just fell in his lap, so he took it. Ian was interested in the other’s background, however, it was time for him to go.

            “I have patrol tomorrow morning and I need sleep before it. Thanks for the warm welcome.” the lanky one said with a crooked smile and stood, walking to the door, Joji following him. 

            “No problem, man. Anytime, it was fun having you. You are better than most officers I had the pleasure of running into.” the owner said and gently pat Ian’s shoulder before he left through the door. Joji waited for the figure to leave before scoffing loudly and spitting on the floor, which was instantly cleaned up by a thin guy wearing a maid dress, using a mop, the white marble floor shimmering in the light.

            “Sir, are you alright?” Max asked as he walked up to him, holding a tray that had all sorts of alcoholic beverages lining up on it.

            “I found him.” the boss said quietly and took a martini, taking a small sip of the drink before giving a sly smile and walking to the bar. “You all ae my guests tonight, as I found our next target; Ian Carter.” he laughed and held his martini high. It took a few moments for it to click for Max, but when it did, he smiled wide.

            “Does that mean…?”

            “Yes, Max. We are getting our sweet revenge.” Joji smirked and slammed his drink hard on the counter that was coated in newspaper cut outs with wanted posters of alleged descriptions of him as a decoration, every cut out neatly stuck on. Meanwhile, the entire population of the place, even servers gathered around, laughing. “To revenge!” the boss shouted as everyone in the place got their drinks, and raised them high in the air.

            “To revenge!” they shouted in unison, the sweet music of cheering echoing throughout the small bar.


	2. Under the Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian has enough and has a drink under the bridge - only to be accompanied by the man who wants him dead and whom he wants dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG thank you so much for the positive feedback, especially Spoopyshayneart,  
> fortheloveofjoji on tumblr, and my Son, Sinnerscout on Instagram

            Ian walked home tiredly, giddy from the drinks from Joji and Max. He felt oddly tired and drained, like never before. He was tired and weak, so he quickly slammed the key in its corresponding hole, entering the giant block of units, the officer slumping inside and turning around to push the door closed before rushing to the elevator and pressing the up button. After what felt like forever, the lift arrived and Carter fell inside, breathing heavily – his head started to pain and ache as if he was being constantly stabbed in the back of the head, his face flushed red as he pushed on the seventh level’s button, falling in the corner and catching his breath. After two elongated minutes, he arrived at his designated level and fell outside of the lift and waddled to his door, opening his door with his key.

            In a few minutes, he was laying on the couch, his body sprawled out and drunken laughs and burps filled the room as the officer rolled over onto his side and face the window, only to let out a loud shout – he saw one of the bartenders from the bar he had just been to, his head poking out from the bottom of the window. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, only for the man to be gone, maybe he just hallucinated. He could tell he was drunk and he knew there were consequences such as hallucination and hearing voices coming with the consumption of too much alcohol.

            Just after a few minutes after the man sat down again, he gasped and sighed in relief, slowly falling into his deep slumber. His left arm and legs dangled off of the edge of the couch, whilst his right arm and leg were resting on the back rest of the crimson red couch. The cop’s head was dangling loosely from the edge of the furniture, his loud and unnatural snores filling the room, the noises almost bouncing and echoing between all the messily set up furniture and poster and newspaper filled living room’s walls.

            Silence was all the boy heard as he rushed to his father, the crowd around him laughing at him stumbling over a few times. He couldn’t have been older than three, and he was certainly clueless as to what was happening – a man was standing outside with a black, weirdly shaped thing that he pointed at the boy. It was glistening in the dim lights coming from the convention Centre, the boy leaving to get a ball. The lights outside were already on, and the moon was covered by dark and grey clouds.

            “What’s wrong, bud?” a man asked the boy as he managed to grab onto his leg, shaking his head and whimpering.

            “Scary man. Outside.” the youngster whimpered and cried into his father’s leg, an expression of worry sitting out on his face. “He pointed something at me.” the little boy cried and the entire hall went silent, a glass even falling on the white marble floors and crashing, accompanying a loud uproar of the guests.

            “Everyone, calm down.” the man the three year old clung onto said calmly before raising his voice. “Everyone calm the FUCK down!” he shouted which caused for the guests to if calm down, at least quiet down. “We are evacuating this instant.” the businessman stated and looked at a well-dressed woman a few feet away from him. “Take Ian and go. I will be right with you.” he said softly and weakly smiled as Ian watched on in horror as people fled the place, some taking wine bottles, others taking purses with them. By the end, only three of them were in there, and the giant window replacing a wall was smashed open. The fourth person, a stranger in the room took an empty champagne bottle, and started approaching Ian and the woman who held him.

            “It will be okay, sweetie, I promise.” the woman whimpered as she kept firm eye contact with the man that was now practically running at them.

            “Honey, run!” the man Ian ran to originally shouted and the woman cradling him froze in place before she was pushed by her husband, only to drop Ian on the floor who slid into a corner. Suddenly, the fire alarm went off and two men in ski masks rushed in, taking the paintings and lighter sculptures, shoving them each into a large bag. Meanwhile the champagne bottle attacker smashed the bottle on the enemy’s head, blood gushing up from the father’s skull. He groaned and roared in pain before grabbing a pistol from his inside pocket and shakily pulling the enemy close to himself just before sending a bullet right through his torso which caused his enemy to faint and the two robbers to look that way. The father then stumbled under the weight of the concussion and the other man. The leader’s partners in crime then noticed the mother crying on the floor, smirking under their breath as one of them swooped down to grab her while the other one grabbed their leader and rushed out through the window busted open.

            “Daddy?” Ian asked quietly, only then noticing the sprinklers spraying cold water on him. “Daddy?!” he shouted and managed to stand on his feet, half rushing, half waddling to his father, as the floor became pretty slippery because of the water puddled up on it.

            “Ian…” the man whispered and weakly reached out for the boy, his fingers bending a bit before he slowly lowered his hand. “I’m going to sleep now, I don’t know for how long.” the man whispered and coughed up a good amount of blood, his thick hair’s strands stuck together because of the blood and saliva mixture that gushed out of his mouth.

            “Dad, please don’t. Please, they took mommy.” the little boy said and tears swelled up in his big, bright and blue eyes as he grabbed his father’s hand.

            “Son, do me a favor.” the father whispered. “Sing me a lullaby like I and your mother sang for you.” he wheezed. Ian was crying like he was beaten up and after a few heavy breaths began singing. His voice was shaky, and his body was trembling as he watched his father’s eyes slowly close, a soft smile slowly sitting on his lips.

            “Go to sleep, little one, and think of sunny bright mornings-” Ian was loudly crying by this point, barely able to breathe. “Hush, darling one, sleep t-hrough the night, sleep through the night.” the little boy finished as police sirens were heard in the distance, and he fell by his father, still crying.

            “Thank you, Ian. I’m proud.” the elder whispered and coughed a few more times. “Do me another favor and be good. Do what makes the world a better place.” he wheezed. “And bee good.” He added as his breathing hitched, and the little boy sat up.

            “Daddy?” he asked quietly, his breathing stopping for a few seconds as the police flooded the room. “Daddy!” he shouted as two men crouched by him and watched him cry before gently pulling him away.

            “Fuck!” Ian shouted as he sat up from his couch, crying, He felt his body tremble and his lips were coated in thick coats of saliva, drool going down his chin. He was halfway slid down the bed, and as he looked around, he could conclude that it was nowhere near sunrise – it must have been two, maximum three AM. The cop pulled himself stably up on the couch before grunting and laying on his back and staring at the ceiling emptily, the memories not leaving his still half drunken mind.

            After laying there for five minutes that felt like forever, he stood up and looked around in the small, messy room before grunting and waddling to his kitchen, grabbing a packet of cigarettes and a bottle of water from the counter, shoving a lighter in his pocket as well before exiting his unit before shutting it with his key, walking to the lift which he got into and went to the bottom floor, leaving the building and beginning to walk.

            Unsure where he was going, the man was now walking down the maze-like streets of the city, his mind focused on one thing – to detox his body and get a good smoke. After a while of just walking endlessly, he finally arrived at a bridge separating two halves of the city. After walking around the base of the bridge for a while, he found a way to get down there and made his way under the bridge. After walking past a homeless guy and placing a five dollar note under his arm, he sat under the base pillar of the bridge, placing a cigarette between his lips. He lit the end of the cigar and leaned back, lost in thoughts as he sometimes replaced the cigarette with the bottle, taking a few sips of water every once in a while.

            Little did he know that in the distance stood Joji and Max, looking at him through a telescope.

            “What’re we going to do, boss?” the brunette asked as he pulled the other’s leather jacket tighter on himself, leaning up against the hood of the car. He was wearing torn booty shorts, fishnets, Joji’s black, shiny leather jacket and a crop top underneath.

            “Get his trust.” the boss said, causing Max to laugh and snort loudly.

            “Boss, I know you like humorous responses, but we have to be serious.” the fully Australian said and looked at the shorter one, expecting him to tell him the real plan.

            “I am serious. I am going to get his trust before slowly tearing him apart bit by bit.” Joji smirked and pulled his black tinted aviators over his black eyes before turning to Max and planting a soft kiss on his lips. “Go home, Max. This will take me a while, so just grab some sleep, alright?” the man asked sheepishly to which Max could not say no to and nodded.

            “I love you.” the employee said, but Joji was already in the car as he drove off, leaving Max to his motorbike which he sat on after a few minutes, zooming off.

            After the club owner arrived in the closest car park, he parked his car down and walked to sit by Ian, stepping over the homeless man twenty meters from them.

            “Hey.” the half Japanese said softly and nodded towards Ian who slightly turned his head towards the other before raising an eyebrow.

            “Hello.” the officer said quietly and stared at the sun which was lazily and sluggishly climbing up the landscape of the sky, the bright, yellowish white rays engulfing the city from behind very, even painfully slowly.

            “You okay?” the shorter one asked quietly as he reached out for a cigarette, Ian placing one in his hand among with his lighter.

            “Had a nightmare. Again.” the lankier one said softly and blew a cloud of smoke through his nose, shutting his eyes softly.

            “About what?” the boss asked curiously, turning his head towards the older one – he certainly was just trying to get close to him solely for destroying him, nothing more he told himself, which was a good reason to ask this. No root of attraction, at all.

            “Why I became an officer.” the half drunken man said quietly and shook his head. “I had another flashback to when my father was killed and mother was kidnapped.” he whimpered and tears collected in his eyes as he stared at the water which began to ripple after he picked up a pebble and threw it in the water.

            “I’m sorry, Ian.” Joji said softly, a tang of empathy in his voice.

            “Don’t be sorry. This was the reason I became an officer and took my current case – which is quite fun, actually.” he laughed and took a large chug of water before throwing his burnt out cigarette in the water, sighing a bit.

            “What case are you taking?” the leader asked and slowly blew out a cloud of smoke through his mouth.

            “Investigating some gang leader called George. The guy is real good.” Ian said and smiled softly. “Haven’t been caught on camera before. I admire his hiding skills, honestly.”

            The beat of Joji’s heart stopped at the last few sentences, body trembling a bit. He felt weakened by these words, and only now did he get a good look of Ian’s face which was perfectly lit by the awakening sun, his soft and dorky smile highlighted by the glorious light. He looked so angel like like this, it was unbelievable. And the tone which he said Joji’s hiding tactics were great made his heart melt even more, making him smile wider.

            “Do you want to come to my place sometimes?” the half Japanese asked, completely unaware of the weight of the question until Ian glanced at him with furrowed brows.

            “Excuse me?” Carter asked and ran his fingers through his thick brown hair, looking as confused as ever at the words of the other. He has only known him for a few days, but he did feel like there was something between them – maybe they were going to be good friends? Only time will figure that out.

            “For a light drink, I mean. It would be great to drink with someone, y’know, to discuss life and stuff.” George explained and Ian softly nodded.

            “Yeah, sure.” the cop said with a smile, squinting his right eye a bit, as the sun was shining into it from the side, rising by the city and licking the walls of houses yellowy with its bright, honey-like rays. Joji’s heart skipped a beat again at the sight and felt his heart sink deep – this was probably just because he had been sick for a while, right?

            “Well, it was nice talking to you, but I must go. I have important business. Meet me here at nine PM exactly, don’t be late. And bring something light.” the boss said with a smile and stood, pulling Ian up by the hand who stumbled for a few moments.

            “Of course.” Carter smiled and shook the short one’s hand before walking to the car park where he said his goodbye – again – by giving Joji a sweet hug, only for the gang leader to blush and hide his face as he got in his car, Ian watching him leave the park, small butterflies occupying his stomach before he began to walk off to work to find this mysterious George – little did he know that he was closer to him than he ever thought he’d be.

            And he will be even closer to him in a little while.


	3. Mansion (Filler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian visits Joji's mansion for the first time. (This is just filler/build up for later dont judge me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for the filler, Im just so tired and meh I just felt like writing this.  
> Dont worry, this will be Jojian ;)

                The day passed by as slow as a snail. The tall and lanky man was staring at the screen of his computer, typing some basic stuff for reports. After about ten, maybe twenty minutes, Chad walked by and glanced at the screen. He was holding a bag full of donuts, the bottom darker and slightly see through due to all the grease built up in it. The officer was wearing his regular uniform, yawning loudly and elongated. He reached over Ian’s shoulder, startling the man and shaking the bag slightly to signal him to take one, glancing at the screen – the report Ian was supposed to finish about a day ago was just quarter done.

            “Thanks, man.” Ian said and took a chocolate glazed donut, only to be pushed by the chubbier one to the side. “Oi! What are you doing?” the American snarled, his wheeled chair squeaking as he was moved aside. He stared at the other angrily as he began to write, taking large bites of his prized donuts. Chad didn’t respond, but continued writing, occasionally asking a few questions which Ian had answered.

             A good forty minutes passed before Chad asked the last question and wrote something down. The silence of the buttons clicking filled the place as Ian watched Chad write, who finally submitted the report.

            “You look tired.” Chad said softly and turned to Ian, looking in his eyes. “What were you doing last night?” he asked and furrowed his brows, even his beard and moustache scrunching up a bit with that movement. He looked worried, like a mother at the hospital watching over his dying child, or a mother who is watching over her child at the playground for the first time, his bluish eyes tiredly glimmering in the lights on the ceiling. Ian refused to answer for a good two minutes, only to sigh and press his lips together thin, shutting his eyes tight.

            “Had a nightmare. Again.” the taller one said quietly, avoiding any form of eye contact with his colleague who knew about his nightmares. “Went to sleep at one and woke up at 3.” he murmured under his breath which made Chad shake his head with a grunt.

            “Go home, Carter. You need sleep.” the shorter one said softly and it didn’t take twice for Ian to stand and raise a brow, wiping his lips from the chocolate frosting that once coated the donut, now just coating his lips.

            “You sure, bud?” the lankier one of the two asked, looking down at Chad, who just nodded with a stern look, only for it to soften.

            “Yeah, you need rest.” he smiled softly.

            “Jojiii, pay attention to me!” Max whined and laid across the leather couch, flailing his fishnet covered feet as Joji sat in a sofa across from him, writing something on his computer.

            “Give me a second, sweetheart.” the half Jap said as he glanced up for a second, smirking softly which sent Max into silent giggles. Joji has been writing a report of what had happened in the club for the past one week, mentioning Ian entering and his behavior before sending the file. He then laid back and pushed his macbook aside and raised a brow at Max, smirking. He stretched with a loud groan, his tattoos showing off and contrasting the black and white aesthetic of the place, pinks on the base of his neck showing off his tattoo. The boss then looked down on his boyfriend who was now laying on his stomach, flailing his legs in the air as he was now playing on one of the many tablets George bought him along with other goods, such as expensive headphones, outfits designed by the best of the best designers around the world, expensive makeup and got him housing.

            “I guess you don’t want my attention anymore?” the gang leader asked with a sly smile to which Max shot up and instantly stood on his feet. He was wearing fishnets from waist down, a pair of black denim, torn booty shorts covering his behind and crotch. He was wearing a tight crop top on his torso, his thin, but muscular tummy showing off in the light seeping in through the blinds of the windows, one of Joji’s many leather jackets laid out on his shoulders. The Australian smirked and walked over to the shorter one and sat in his lap, hugging his neck with one arm, the other one snaking around his waist slowly as he slowly rotated his hips slowly and sensually. His perfect, blood red lipstick contrasted his pale white skin just like his black, thick eyeliner did, highlighting his ice like, cold blue eyes.

            “I need more attention, boss.” the Australian purred and slowly leaned in, pressing his nose against Joji’s before kissing him slowly and sensually, the Japanese grabbing his waist and moving it in his palms, feeling all over his thin frame with his fingertips.

            “Attention granted.” The man breathed, face flushed pure red as his eyes sparkled a bit.

            Ian was walking home, quietly whistling to himself as he held his bag on one shoulder,

sighing a bit in relief as he made it to his building’s front door, entering and going up to his room by stairs – he was a fast walker mostly because his legs were long, and he made it to the seventh floor in a good five minutes with ease, taking only a few breaks and a few heaved breaths throughout his journey to his apartment.

            Hours passed, and it was soon time for him to visit Joji who was already at their meeting place, leaned up against the railings, wearing his sunglasses. The boss had been there for a good half an hour, waiting for Ian to show up. Just as the man was about to leave, Ian arrived.

            “You are late.” George stated dryly to which Carter shook his head.

            “I’m exactly on time.” he said and raised an eyebrow at the shorter one. He wasn’t aware of the Japanese tradition of not being late to any events, and turning up early. Joji instantly noted this which made him chuckle lowly before nodding.

            “I’m going to explain it to you later. Now let’s go and get something to drink.” the half Australian smiled and nodded towards his car, signaling for the officer to sit in, which he didn’t hesitate to do. He instantly got in and sat in the passenger seat and looked around in the luxurious car, leaning back in the leather seat comfortably.

            “Thanks, man. Like, you’re a good guy, really.” Ian smiled and crossed his legs, resting his hands behind his head, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back too. Meanwhile Joji got in, still smiling under his breath and nodding kindly.

            “I’m not as good as you think I am, but thanks anyways.” the boss said sheepishly and started the engine of the very luxurious car. The motor was as silent as ever, and cool air hit their faces, the soft smell of cologne spreading throughout the vehicle. The richer one left the car park before zooming off towards the edge of the city, approaching the richer parts of town. After a good half an hour to an hour of driving, he finally arrived at a mansion which has marble poles holding it up. Ian was amazed by the sight and instantly gasped, looking around. A giant front lawn invited them as Joji drove up to the gate, presenting his ID and driving in slowly. He circled around the gigantic building which was his house, the walls tainted an elegant coat of yellowish orange which really went well with the surrounding colors, highlighting its presence.

            “This place is amazing.” Carter said softly under his breath which made the gang leader smirk, driving to the side of his house which had a large garage extruding out of the ground. The car entered it and slowly rolled down under in the dark, only using headlights as a guide. “Whose are all these cars?” Ian asked, dumbfounded as he saw a bunch of cars parked in the garage. George had purchased several cars to take apart and build new cars from, which he kept down there, however, most were owned by the staff.

            “A few are mine for emergency, but most are my cooks’ and butlers’ cars.” The Japanese said as he found a parking spot and stopped, the engine’s little noise dying out as he shut it down. “Here we are.” George said and opened the door before getting out, Ian mimicking these acts. “Let’s go.” the gang leader said excitedly and yawned, walking towards a door which was lit with an exit sign, Ian following close behind.

            “Your place is just amazing.” he said in awe; he has never seen anything like this, it was like a private mall of sorts.

            “Wait until you see the rest.” the owner said with a smirk under his breath before walking through the door and waiting for Ian to do the same, who did so without hesitation. They walked down a corridor before taking a lift upwards, stepping out of the marble tiled elevator when they reached their destination. If Ian was breathless before, he was now suffocating.

            The hall was beautiful. A red carped snaked down from the main entrance and the lift to several different doors to a gigantic door at the end of the wide corridor, chandeliers hanging from the roof, projecting their somewhat broken, patterned lights onto everyone and everything that was touched by the light.

            The walls were decorated by expensive, and exclusive paintings, one of which seemed eerily familiar to Ian, and somehow, it felt wrong for it to be here; not the composition, that was perfect. But the presence of the artwork felt just plain wrong, and off. He didn’t have much time to contemplate why it was this way, though, as he was interrupted by a rather young butler who seemed to be in his early twenties.

            “Would you please follow sir Joji?” he asked and Ian instantly nodded, rushing after the boss who was heading towards the gigantic hall, gasping upon entering.


	4. Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has lots of implications of the dirty soz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I s2g these keep getting shorter, i promise the next one wont be this short.

            The hall was beautifully decorated, a gigantic chandelier hanging from the high set ceiling, Ian startled by the beautiful sight. The wall was decorated with several other artworks, pedestals with unrealistically refined and beautiful sculptures, most of the 3D artworks depicting men. No, all of them depicted men, mostly thin and somewhat feminine and thin men. Upon longer inspection, the officer also realised that the paintings usually depict same sex, male couples usually in romantic or sexual situations which – oddly – didn’t make Carter uncomfortable at all, but rather made him interested in Joji who was walking towards a table, turning around.

            “Aren’t you coming?” he asked and raised an eyebrow as the officer realised he was behind and quickly rushed after the younger one. He sighed and sat down upon his arrival, lazily sitting back in his chair, the place’s owner sitting right across from him. Both of them sat quite loosely, the guest being somewhat startled, and a bit nervous until he was suddenly tapped by the foot of George. “So, how do you like it here?” the Japanese asked and removed his leather jacket which was spread on his shoulders lazily, revealing his white and bit dirt stained tank top, his arms showing off in the sunlight rippling in through the light curtains on the gigantic, wide open windows. They looked a bit fatty, but a few movements highlighted the creases of his bi and triceps which made chills go down Ian’s spine. The other’s arms were also coated in colourful, mostly pink and black tattoos which seemingly snaked along with every movement of the boss whose eyes were still covered by his sunglasses. After a few awkward moments of silence, Ian quickly and rapidly nodded, the owner laughing softly.

            “I noticed a consistency in the artworks.” Carter finally sputtered, his face turning a very soft pink as a waiter – that was now fully dressed, thanks to God, it would have made it more awkward for Ian – and asked them what they would like, to which Joji just said he’d like a cappuccino, while the sputtering mess just said a “me too” when the man turned to him before nodding and walking back to the café.

            “So you noticed a consistency in the artworks I have hung up? And what would that be?” the man asked with a soft and sly smile as his leg brushed past Ian’s legs, sending chills down his spine. He enjoyed teasing the man like this, there was something… interesting about his movements, his reactions, everything about him was just so cute and squeamish even. The tall man had a beautiful face, and his nervous smile highlighted in the sunlight yet again, making him look even more angelic than he already looked, causing Joji to smirk. The other’s suddenly tense body language was also visible to the places owner who smirked a bit more, biting his lips softly which made the taller one feel even more blushy, even his ear and shoulders bright red from embarrassment. “Because if you noticed that most of the art depicts gay couples, you’re right.” he said and leaned forward, holding himself up on the back of his hand, his fingers laced onto each other. Just as Ian was going to answer, the same waiter arrived back and placed both of their drinks on the table, Ian shakily taking his own. Joji took his one and took a large sip, the drink just the right temperature for consumption.

            “Thanks.” Ian said shakily and covered his blushing face with one hand, taking a sip of is drink with his other, free hand. Joji was so attractive, and the way he used his voice was obviously an abuse of his ability to sound so hot. He was definitely seemed smug about his acts, and his little, cute lip bites sent jolts down to the taller one’s crotch and up to his chest, both parts of his body feeling warmth spread throughout their veins and neurons. The man was completely shocked and startled by the events and he didn’t have time to react to the gang leader’s next move of inching the bottom of his foot slowly up the lankier one’s legs, slowly and gently starting to press his inner thighs, causing him to shriek and spill the warm coffee all over his pants and not so expensive shirt.

            “Oh god, you spilled your drink!” Joji exaggeratedly exclaimed and took off his sunglasses, rushing by Ian and wrapping his arms around his shoulder with a napkin in hand. He then gently began to rub his inner thighs and around his crotch.

            “I-I’m fine, really.” the officer murmured and took deep breaths as Joji obviously stimulated his senses, hormones shooting through the roof.

            “We better undress you and give you a sower, you seem to be covered in the stuff.” the boss purred and Ian couldn’t resist but say yes with hasty nods as Joji shooed away his butlers and stood Ian up, walking him out of the gigantic hall, groups of butlers rushing to the table to clean it up, quickly wiping and swiping away at the coffee spilled on the table.

            “Why are you doing this…?” Ian moaned under his breath as Joji continued to walk him towards his bedroom where he let go of Ian’s wrist, smiling softly. “What’s with you?” the Carter huffed and tried to hide the obvious signs of his attractions towards the man he’s only met a few days ago. After a few moments of silence, the shorter one took Ian’s nape and slowly started to massage it, weakly smiling under his breath.

            “Have you ever thought about the feeling of kissing a man?” George whispered softly, making Ian scream internally as he almost tore away and took a few laps outside the property right after crashing through the window, but he luckily couldn’t do that as he was practically paralysed due to shock. No, he wasn’t gay, no way. He liked girls, he had only dated girls before.

            “Do you want me to name a man I’m thinking about kissing?” he suddenly said, nearly slapping himself for these words; what the FUCK was he thinking? He then was suddenly pulled down as Joji slowly leaned up closer and closer to the taller one, shutting his eyes. Their lips were closer and closer to meeting, the sweet smell of his “partner” clogging up the cop’s nostrils with the sweet scent of smoke, a bit of expensive vodka and a bit of cologne which felt heavy and mellow to the nose, the scent slowly gushing down his oesophagus and settling in his lungs, a sudden sensation causing him to lean forward into the other’s hold, his hand on the hips of the smaller male. Oh god, how much he loved this, his chapped lips against the other’s soft, plump ones.

            Skin brushing against skin, the sound of soft and excited moans bounced between the sheets, the walls and the decorations around the room, Ian shivering as Joji whispered sweet, but dirty things in his ear, slowly kissing the nape of his neck. He was rather aggressive, which excited Ian with every single thrust into himself, gasping for air.

            “O-oh God, Jojiii-“ the taller one whined and suddenly felt the other place a sloppy kiss against his lips, a bit of the other’s saliva of the drippling into his mouth, making him shiver at the new taste.

            “Say it louder, say my name.” the shorter one gruffly whispered, thrusting rougher.

            “J-Joji!” Carter whined and dug his nails deep into the back of his partner, burying his forehead in the Japanese one’s neck roughly, drooling all over the nape of his neck.

            The next morning hurt. It hurt like a bitch, and getting up was a pain in the ass – literally. Ian was lying next to the naked Joji who was still soundly sleeping. After a few moments of contemplation, the taller one slowly sat up and disregarded the pain in his behind, walking to the place he remembered the toilet to be. He then saw the love bites on the nape of his neck which caused him to shudder and examine the purple marks, sighing in a bit of disappointment and confusion; what led to this?

            The guest sighed and shook his head as he walked back into the room, only to see Max lying next to Joji, playing with his fingers and whispering to him whilst playing with his short black hair, only to go quiet as he saw the long haired Aussie bloke lay there.

            “Joji, why is Ian here?” he asked quietly.


End file.
